


Captain America's Second World War

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Captain America
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... the Water Tribe siblings had found a different hero in that iceberg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's Second World War

The doubts had sprung up almost from the beginning, that gut-deep feeling that something was terribly wrong. Steve Rogers had ignored them. Still feeling lingering sickness from his hibernation in that iceberg, he'd provided himself an explanation for all the strangeness around him.

The eskimos not understanding a lick of English? He was just really far north, as distant you could get from civilization. The eskimos speaking something that sounded like it came from the mouth of a Chinaman? Heck, he had no idea what Eskimo sounded like. The only things he knew about eskimos came from _Nanook of the North_ and that hadn't been a talkie. That girl's power over water? It wasn't the first seemingly supernatural power Steve had seen. Maybe Namor had a distant cousin. The boy's boomerang? Steve had scratched his head over that one, but then finally decided it was some old fur trader's gift from decades ago.

But the bizarre ironclad suspended in the ice near the village? Once Steve had gone aboard it and looked around, he couldn't ignore his gut anymore. The construction of it was like nothing he'd ever seen. It was an ironclad, yes, but the layout, interior architecture, and instrumentation was completely alien. _And where were the guns?_ There wasn't so much as a flintlock aboard, but there were plenty of bladed weapons left behind by its crew. It was ludicrous. Even John Paul Jones had fought the Redcoats with cannon!

Now a duplicate of the ironclad was stampeding through the ice-pack, aiming to attack the village. Steve Rogers couldn't understand anything the natives were saying, but the look of fear on their faces was all he needed to know. These innocent folks had showed a stranger kindness. Steve wasn't going to abandon them.

When the disembarking strut of the ironclad lowered, Captain America and his trusty shield were standing between the villagers and their would-be attackers. A trio of them strode off the ship. Steve Rogers instantly knew that these people were _his_ enemies as well. Why? Because some things don't change. Because even on an alien Earth, two malicious soldiers were flanking their leader, a young man...

...with half a _red skull._


End file.
